


Where did we go wrong?

by KurooTsukkiOTP



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Businessman Kuroo, Designer Tsukki, M/M, One Shot, They just need to sort things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooTsukkiOTP/pseuds/KurooTsukkiOTP
Summary: Another pointless argument. These happened more frequently than they used to. Anyone who tells you that marriage is full of peace and sunshine is full of shit.





	Where did we go wrong?

Another pointless argument. These happened more frequently than they used to. Anyone who tells you that marriage is full of peace and sunshine is full of shit. Even the most minor things seemed to piss them off.  
“Tsukki you forgot to feed the cat again. The poor thing will starve if I were to go away.”  
“Kuroo, can you not leave the toilet seat up anymore, you drive me insane.”  
“Why the hell was the door left unlocked. Are you asking for us to be robbed. I just don’t understand you sometimes.”  
This time it was about the groceries. Tetsurou had come home from a long, exhausting day at work, wanting to be able to have a quick dinner and sleep. What he did not expect was to find an empty fridge. It was Kei turn to go shopping. Unfortunately, it seemed he had forgotten, again. This is perhaps the third time this has happened. They have had discussions over it, each time Kei promising he won’t forget, only to make the same mistake again.   
Maybe it was that his works clients had really pissed him off, or the fact that their relationship had been on thin strings lately, but Tetsurou finally felt himself snapped. He made his way towards their bedroom, which they shared, although Tetsu slept on the couch many nights. Tired of Tsukki’s complaints of how he tossed and turned. Slamming open the door he looked upon Tsukki who was laying atop the bed reading, startled from the sudden noise. He had his mouth open to speak, but Tetsurou beat him to it.  
“What the Hell is wrong with you?”, he raised his voice, feeling a bit of guilt, but ignoring it over his anger.  
“What’s wrong with me? How about what’s wrong with you? Slamming open the door, you’re lucky it didn’t break?’ There he goes again, worrying about a goddamn door over him.  
“You know it was your turn to get groceries, yet the fridge is still fucking bare.”, he interrupted over tsukki. “I honestly can’t believe how you manage to forget so many times. Can’t you follow something as simple as that!”  
Tsukki stood up now, ready to go on the defense. “I’m sorry, things have been hectic in my work lately and-”  
“Hectic?! You never even do anything in your work! All day long you just sit around complaining about how your boss never assigns you covers to design. I can’t remember the last time I saw you pick up a pencil and draw! Give me a break.”  
“Maybe because you’re never fucking home at all. Always either giving me a vague text like, ‘busy, be back later than usual’, or not texting me at all. I worry my ass off when it’s passed 2 A.M and you’re still not home!” His voice had gradually raised to a near scream level, but he didn’t care. This asshole can’t expect to come home yelling at him and get away with it.   
“Why can’t you listen to a single fucking thing i’m saying?! I honestly can’t understand you or anything you do anymore. Every single nights starts with a fucking fight over a simple tasks that your ass couldn’t be bothered to do. Each accompanied by some lame excuse about how you ‘busy’ or ‘tired’. You know I work my ass off everyday to support our lives, when the hell have you contributed to it!” Tetsurou knew he had long crossed the line, but he was far beyond caring at this point  
“Kuroo, can you please stop shouting, we have neighbors you know. Your a grown ass man, at least behave li-”  
“You know what, Fuck off already! I can’t fucking stand to look at you anymore without wanting to break something. “   
Tetsu noticed that it had gone quiet and looked up at Tsukki. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Never once in his life had Tetsurou ever seen Tsukki crying, Not when he first asked him out. Not when he injured himself in highschool during a volleyball match. Not even when he got down on his knee and proposed. Tsukki had held it all in, not one to show emotions.   
Letting his tears out now, showing his full vulnerability, Tetsurou knew he was in deep shit. He watched as silent tears crept down his face, dripping onto the floor, his eyes full of fear. This wasn’t the man he had married. The man who promised that their love would be eternal. Who swept him off his feet and filled his heart with joy. No, this man was a monster. And Tsukki only blamed himself for having created him. Before Tetsurou could react further, Tsukki was out of the room and running to the door, throwing open the front door and slamming it behind him.  
Tetsurou wanted to chase him. To snuggle him in his arms and tell him he was sorry. That he had never meant to hurt his poor firefly’s feeling. But something held him back.  
‘He doesn’t want to see your face.’   
Regret and guilt hit him full force as he dropped to his knees. “Dammit, dammit, dammit!, what the hell is wrong with me?” He can’t believed he just did that. He loved Kei more than the world could imagine. Kei was his entire life, the good and the bad parts of it. Even if he pissed him off, Tetsurou always had a place in his heart that forgave him no matter what. Going and making Kei feel like he was useless was the last thing on his mind. He now felt like the shittist person in the world. Kei would probably block him on his phone, ignoring all of his texts and calls. No doubt he would go and stay with Bokuto and Akaashi for a while. Spilling the details of their fight and making both his best friend and one of his closest friends hate him. He would have lots of angry texts to look forward to tomorrow. Tsukki would probably pour his heart out to his brother. Tetsurou and Akiteru were never on good terms to begin with. If he caught whiff of this, Akiteru would snatch Kei away from him for the rest of his life. That is not what Tetsurou needed right now.  
Groaning in frustration, he threw walked towards the bed, wanting to sleep and wake up from this like a bad nightmare. To wake up to the gorgeous face of his sunshine sleeping. To pull him to his chest and whisper into his ear all of the love he had for him. Pouring his entire soul into making Kei love him with all his heart  
This didn’t exactly work out as he threw his head onto the pillow only to be hit in the face with a small hard object. “Ow! The hell?” Tetsurou lifted the pillow to see a black box lying under it. Curiosity filled his head as he picked it up and examined it. No way it was a wedding ring, they already have those. He opened the box to discovered none other than two shiny silver rings glistening back at him, as if taunting him. He picked up the rings and looked in them until he saw tiny words engraved on them. “Happy 10 year anniversary”, he read aloud.  
He dropped the box in shock, jamming his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone he pulled up his calendar and stared at the date. February 12th, the date of their wedding. Tsukki had been planning on surprising him on their ten year anniversary. A date which was meant to be filled with love and memories, but all Tetsurou had managed to do was to make Kei feel unwanted. He cursed himself again as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Although he had checked the fridge, he had neglected to check the freezer. Just like he predicted, there sat a white box. He opened it to see a beautifully decorated cake. The words Happy Anniversary written in cursive writing across it. Attached to the box had been a tiny note. He opened the note.  
“I’m sorry that things have been rough for us recently, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you no matter what happens.”  
~~Love, Kei <3  
Tetsurou placed the cake gently on the counter. Rubbing his eyes as he felt the tears fall from his face. Just how selfish could he possibly be. Kei had probably got this cake from that new popular bakery in town. The one filled with squealing girls, a place Kei would never go into my himself. The bakers always flirted with all the girls as Tetsurou had once stopped by to check it out. Though you could tell they were gay, as he had seen them all whispering and pointing at him, blushing behind their hands. Just the thought that one of them tried to make a move on Kei made his blood boil. He had to find Kei right away and apologize.   
He ran to the front door, stopping to grab both his and Kei forgotten coats as it was still chilly out. He opened the door and started to run down the street towards Bokuto's and Akaashi’s house. They lived a few blocks away, so Tetsurou picked up the pace, blessing himself for having played volleyball in highschool and been put through vigorous running training. About 20 minutes later he made it to their house, doubling over onto his knees panting. None of this matter though, he just had to see Kei. He walked up to their front door and knocked. A few moments went by before the door was finally answered by a tired looking Akaashi. His eyes went wide for a second before full on glaring at Tetsurou. He made an attempt to close the door, but Tetsurou was prepared. He stuck his foot into the door at the last second.  
“Kuroo, whatever you do, remove your foot from the door before I call Bokuto out here and you don’t want to deal with him. Just to let you know a crying Tsukishima appeared at our door looking more depressed than ever and I swear to whatever god you believe in if it was you that-”  
“Akaashi, I know that you and Bokuto are probably pissed at me, but I need to see Kei right now.”  
“Kuroo, I don’t think Tsukishima wants to see your face right face.” Akaashi began pushing the door closed even tighter but Kuroo was persistent.  
“Please! I need to see his face.” Surprisingly, Akaashi opened the door, only to walk outside with Tetsurou and close the door again.  
“Listen here Tetsurou, I don’t know what the hell you did to Kei that has made him so upset, but you better believe your ass that I would do anything for him if it meant keeping him happy. Even if it means kicking your ass out of my house. You literally don’t know the first thing about Kei do you. How almost every night Kei will either call me or Koutarou, crying his heart out. He would tells us of anxiety induced nightmares he would have of you finally breaking and walking out of his life. Of how you guys fight constantly, how he feels that you don’t even love him anymore. He has even questioned your guys marriage. You have put him in a position that makes him feel weak and powerless and I’ll be damned if you’re going to waltz into my house and do the same thing here. You’re lucky that Bokuto knows how to deal with situations like this, because I used to do the same thing in highschool.”  
In that moment Tetsurou learned so many new things. Kei would call them and cry? That doesn’t even sound like Kei. Although, he does remember back when they were first dating. How Kei would wake up terrified and cling to Tetsu in the middle of the night, but he just passed it off as mild nightmares. Now that he thinks about it, this happened too many times to be normal. Why the hell was he so clueless as to do this to his lover?  
Also, Akaashi also had anxiety, and neither he nor Bokuto cared to share this fact with him. He felt left out a bit at this fact, but now was not the time to be feeling sorry for himself. It was at this time that Bokuto opened the door to see what the commotion was.   
Akaashi had been raising his voice and this was worrying Bokuto. He left Tsukki in their room after reassuring him that he would be back soon. He was still in a bit of shock over Tsukki emotional state right now. I mean, Tsukki crying? He never would have imagined this. Which made it all the more important that he find out who the hell had done this to him and rip that assholes head off. He had high beliefs that it was Kuroo though, knowing their static relationship right now. Added to the fact that someone who was in a very depressed state around Akaashi did not go well. Akaashi always had emotional problems when they were younger and more than not he would always tell them to Bokuto who would listen to him and calm him down. Akaashi couldn’t handle being around crying people because it just made him go into a sort of depressed feeling as well.  
This was evident as when Bokuto opened the door, Akaashi’s face was flushed from both anger and spiked nerves. He looked ready to explode at whoever he was talking to. Said man happened to be the person Bokuto least wanted to see at the moment, Kuroo. Bokuto pulled Akaashi into the house, hugging him tightly and asking him to go back to bed with Tsukki. When Akaashi had left Bokuto looked at Kuroo with a look that could kill a man. He wasn’t playing around. Kuroo had the nerve to not only upset Tsukki, but also Akaashi.   
“Tetsu”  
“Bokuto, you have to let me in please, it’s important. I promise that I will make it up to you for the trouble I have caused to night, just please, please let me see him!”  
“I want to ask you, what the hell did you do to Tsukki to make him so upset?”  
“Well…. I may have forgotten our anniversary and I feel like such an asshole, also I may have yelled at him…”  
“Tetsu, I just wanna tell you that if we haven’t known each other as long as we have, you’d be a dead man by now. Go talk to Tsukki right now. I can’t have a distraught person in my house with Akaashi here, it’s only spiking his anxiety as well.”  
Tetsurou gulped as he was aloud to be let into the house. They walked to their bedroom, stopping near Akaashi, who was standing guard outside the door.  
“Kou, why the hell would you let this dick in our house, we don’t know what he’ll do to Kei.”  
“Keiji, babe I understand, but the only thing they need to do right now is talk. The longer this ignoring each other thing goes on, the worse it’ll become. Now come here, we’ll sleep in the guest room tonight.”  
Akaashi stubbornly stayed in front of the door until Bokuto all but carried him away. “I swear to fucking hell is where you’re going if you hurt that man anymore than you already have.”, Akaashi said before both of them were gone, leaving Tetsurou standing alone outside the door. He crammed down all his nerves before grasping hold of the door handle and opening it. He saw Kei sitting on the bed with his head between his knees. When he heard the door opening he looked towards only to be shocked as Kuroo was right there. He made a move to get up but Kuroo stopped him.  
“Kei, please i’m sorry that I yelled at you, I really do love you, I promise.”, Kuroo said as he crept towards Kei who backed up until his body hit the wall. He was cornered with nowhere to go.  
“Just please Kuroo, I don’t want to see you right now, I have to sort out my thoughts.”, he said as he looked towards the ground. Kuroo finally stopped right in front of Kei and picked Kei chin up. Kei flinched when he was touched as if Kuroo had threatened to slap him. He made eye contact with Kei and wasn’t surprised to find his eyes filled with fear, not the lust that they used to be filled with. His face was scrunched up and dry tears stained his face and he tried to hold back new ones that may soon spill.  
“Babe, Kei, Firefly, love of my life, please-”  
“Kuroo can you just stop ok. I know that we aren’t teenagers anymore, but that doesn’t mean you still have to pretend i’m as good as you try to make me out, Your outburst were your true feelings inside and I understand how you feel. You just don’t love me like you used to. I can call my brother and have him help me take my stuff back if you can’t stand to see me anymore.”  
Kuroo’s brain had stopped functioning at this point. He had truly made Kei feel this deserted that he felt Kuroo no longer loved him, when in truth it was the total opposite. Kuroo loved Kei so much it didn’t know what to do about it. The words that were continuing to come out of Kei’s mouth were such nonsense that Kuroo did the only thing he could think of doing.  
Bending down, Kuroo quickly caught Kei’s lips. Kei’s eyes widened in surprise and he tried to resist, but Kuroo refused to let go. He poured all of his love and desire into that kiss. Flooding Keis senses with the feeling of every kiss they ever shared all the way to their first kiss. How clumsy and cute Kei had been when Kuroo had caught him by surprise. How his cheeks and flushed to a beautiful dusted pink. All of these memories filled Keis mind and the tears began to pour again. But not from fear, from love. Their lips separated and Kuroo bumped heads with him.  
“I would give away everything if it meant I could get to keep you for the rest of my life. You are what makes my world go round. I’m so sorry about how I’ve neglected your love.”  
Kuroo kneeled down, pulling the ring box out of his pocket. He took Kei’s hand, sliding his ring on before putting on his own. He noticed that Kei’s wedding ring looked clean and well taken care of. This was proof that Kei still did love Kuroo very much.   
“Happy Anniversary babe, I love you.”  
With this Kei threw himself at Kuroo and was full on sobbing in his shirt. Letting out the years of pain, fear, and doubt he had in his mind. Kuroo soothingly rubbed his back, all while whispering words of how perfect Kei was to him over and over.  
When Kei had finally cried himself dry, he looked up into Kuroos eyes with his red swollen ones. He full on glared at him for a second before reaching up and biting him on the nose. “Ow, kei!”  
“I hate you dork.”, Kei said before capturing Kuroos lips with his own. The kiss lasted a couple seconds, but to them it felt a lifetime. When they parted Kei stood up and began walking out the bedroom door. Kuroo followed after him, following him to the guest room where Kei opened the door and went inside. Both Bokuto and Akaashi stood up, worried that something else had happened, but were surprised to enveloped into a hug.  
“I love you guys so much, thank you for taking care of me for a bit, but we’re gonna head home now.”  
Skepticism crept over Akaashi’s face as he looked over Kei’s shoulder at Kuroo. “Are you sure you guys don’t wanna stay over? It’s a bit late out and you house is like a 30 minute walk from here.” Though Akaashi looked somewhat relieved that things seemed to be fine for now. Kei didn’t want to take up anymore of their time.  
“It’s fine, Tetsurou and I could use the time to talk some more privately.” Kei and them continued talking for a bit more before thanking them and walking back out towards Kuroo. Kuroo politely bowed to Bokuto and Akaashi before closing the door and leaving the house. He walked alongside for a few minutes in silence before reaching over and grabbing Kei’s hand, it felt cold, Kuroo than remember it was still freezing out he stopped and gave Kei his jacket wrapping it around him tightly before also putting his own jacket on him. Kei looked adorable with his oversized hoodie on him. They continued walked, not speaking any words, but conveying their thoughts through their actions. Kuroo squeezed Kei hand and Kei squeezed back. Kuroo pulled Kei snug to his side and Kei leaned onto him.  
When they finally arrived home Kei ran upstairs, saying he was gonna run a bath for Kuroo because he never got the chance. Kuroos heart swelled at how lucky he was to have Kei as his own. He heads into the kitchen, the dreadful place that had started this whole mess. Seeing the cake on the countered, he puts it back into the freezer for tomorrow. His appetite had long since disappeared. He then went upstairs and walked into the bathroom to find Kei finishing drawing the bath. “Perfect timing, you can get in now.”  
Kei made an attempt to leave the bathroom, but Kuroo grabbed his arm and pulled him snug against his body. Gripping his hips, than trailing them down further. “ Why don’t you join me this time firefly?” Kei blushed at the nickname.  
“No, its fine, I already took one earlier.”  
“You have tears and snot all over your face.”, Said Kuroo, though it wasn’t much of a lie. “Just join me please, you need to relax. Kei sighed in protest, but finally gave in.   
They began to undress each other, taking in one another body. It had been a while since they had engaged in any activity that involved removing their clothes, so Kei began to blush in embarrassment, while Kuroo smirked in delight. Kuroos gaze ate at Kei, taking in every curve and muscle. Kei wasn’t any better. Kuroo, although having quit volleyball after highschool, stilled worked out on a weekly basis with Bokuto, sometimes being joined by Akaashi and Tsukishima. In short, both men were hot. After a lot of just staring at each other, Kei pushed Kuroo towards the bath. He sat down in it and Kei sat on top of him. It was lucky that they had a long enough bath for this. Kei relaxed for the first time in what felt like years as he laid against Kuroo, while Kuroo gently massaged his scalp, sighing in content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I'm posting to an online site. Construction criticism always welcomed. <3


End file.
